Raining Day Will Always Have a Silver Lining
by CityGirl419
Summary: Amy and Louis have been dating for a long time. Always going on dates on Saturday night. But when their date night is ruined by a little rain, how will Louis save it? Written for You're Amyzing. It's a pairing of her and Louis sorry if u don't like :p


**A/N This is a story written for the lovely Amy. Or Penname You're Amyzing (:**

**This is a her/Louis fic. (: So if you don't like those kinda stories get lost. (: This is actually my first time using a real life person in like this. So I hope you like it, and lemme know what cha think?**

**Oh! And thank you to Monse! Or Slytherin Head for the prompts Rain, Sunset, and Fireplace. Oh and Ken or Kenesu for the prompt Dessert. (:**

**And of course my lovely Beta. Heather-Bear. (: 3 Love you girl.**

**Reviewwww. (: 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amy. (: Mwahaha. Yes. I own you Amy! ;] For this story at least. (:**

Though rain had been falling all morning, the students of Hogwarts tried make the best of their Saturday by playing Wizard Chess and Exploding Snaps. They were all depressed by the turnout of their day. Well, all except two very special students who decided that one of their only days to go on a day would not be ruined by a little rain.

Louis Weasley was one of the students that didn't let rain ruin their day. He was the youngest of his family of three. Also, he was the only boy, making him an outcast for several reasons. One, obviously he was the only boy besides his father. Two, he was a male and had part Veela in him. I mean, can someone say weird? Three, he was a Weasley and didn't have red hair. Although, Dominique had the same kind of blond hair he did as well, but that makes both of them outcasts in the Weasley family. Lastly, he chose to go to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons like his sisters.

His father had supported each of his children's choice the entire time. Louis, however, knew his mom was upset by his decision. He almost thought about transferring schools after his second year once his mother started to treat him differently, but didn't for one reason. He had found the love of his life.

He knew it then, at that moment,that she would be the one that he would marry. At first, he noticed her from afar. He was only in a few of her classes, considering they weren't in the same house. He saw her in History of Magic; she had been doodling on a spare bit of parchment while Binns droned on and on. She didn't care about anything while he stared at her. Yes, he realized how creepy that sounded now. Her dark brown hair had been messy that day, like she had woken up late and rushed to class. Though it was messy, he thought she looked beautiful.

The second time he saw her was in the Great Hall. He had been walking into the hall when he bumped into her. Not seeing where he was going, he knocked all of her books out of her hand. He had mumbled sorry and bent down to pick up her books, as she did the exact same thing. Their eyes had met for a fraction of a second, but it was enough to see that her eyes were gorgeous. They were blue, with brown specs in it. He could have stared in them all day. She had given him a cheeky smile before grabbing her books from him and taking off out the Great Hall.

It wasn't until third year that he actually talked to her. He had mucked up his Gryffindor courage and asked her to the first Hogsmeade trip. She had been extremely cool about it and told him he was silly for being nervous, and that of course she would love to go. She told him where her common room was, and told him to meet her outside of it at ten o'clock sharp. That was the first of many times they had gone to Hogsmeade together. Actually, they went together every single time so far and had been dating since the middle of third year.

It was now a Saturday during their seventh year. Saturdays just happened to be their date night. They normally went outside, watched the sunset, and ate, as they had food Louis snatched from the kitchen. However, with the rain, they couldn't do what they normally did. So, he called on one of his favorite uncles, who just happened to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The one, the only, Harry Potter. They came up with a plan right away.

;];];];];];];];]

"Amy, you're gonna love it!" Louis exclaimed as his wonderful girlfriend was doubting his romantic skills.

"Louis, we've been doing the same thing every Saturday for the past four years. It's raining now, how do you expect to go outside and eat?" Amy asked him with a smirk, as if she had won.

"I don't," he answered her back, causing her face to scrunch in confusion. They were almost at where they were going now, as Louis stopped in front of a blank wall.

"Lou, what are you doing?" Amy laughed at him as he paced before the wall. He didn't respond, instead he stood there with a smug look on his face as a door appear on the not so blank wall. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her in.

At first glance, the room was spectacular, almost Goldilocks-like. It wasn't big, nor was it small. It was the perfect size for the two of them to have dinner, and then cuddle in front of the fireplace for a while. There was a round table in the middle of the room and a loveseat by the fire. Amy thought it was perfect.

"Oh, and guess what I'm having the house elves bring us for dessert?" Louis asked as Amy took in her surroundings.

"Cheesecake?" Amy almost shouted with joy as she gave Louis a kiss. "It's perfect, hun. Better than our normal date night."

"No, after this it'll be perfect. I was going to wait, but after seeing how cute you were tonight. I can't wait any longer."

Louis didn't waste any more time as he reached in his pocket for the little box he had been hoarding for a while now. He slowly got down on one knee, smiling slightly when Amy's hands flew up to her mouth in shock. The ring was beautiful. It had a silver band with a beautiful diamond in the center. It looked perfect.

"Amy Bennett. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you back in second year. You're the reason the smile has kept on my face this long. I can't help but smile when we're together. We're leaving Hogwarts in less than a month. I want to make sure we're together from the moment we leave. Will you marry me?" Louis asked her, his face in a huge smile.

"Of course I will!" she squeaked out as she bent down to give him another kiss. "I love you."

Louis didn't know how his life could get any better. He made a mental note to thank his uncle as soon as this perfect night ended. Which he hoped wasn't soon.


End file.
